Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect such electronic content. One such methodology is to utilize various data systems and arrays that allow for a high level of access and availability to such electronic content. Unfortunately, such data systems and arrays may need to be rebooted to accommodate e.g., software upgrades, hardware upgrades and/or firmware upgrades, often resulting in considerable downtime.